cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News - August 2014
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions.''The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during August 2014. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. August 2014 - Week Two '''08/09/14 - BREAKING Citadel-Wide Manhunt Underway' via Citadel First Alert SOL - Citadel Security has begun a station-wide hunt for a yahg who failed to report to his Integration Officer three consecutive times. Nrr'lthughlu, one of the first yahg to arrive on the Citadel under the new emigration rules, is described as approximately 2.88 meters tall and weighing between 225 and 275 kilograms, with a heavily armored body and scarring over two eyes. His skin is a deep black splotched with crimson. C-Sec expects that, due to his species, he should stand out easily. Amidst concerns that he may no longer be on the station, Nrr'lthughlu's Integration Officer, Perennius Hyax, was quick to point out that yahg who have been granted emigration licenses are essentially free to travel within Citadel space, but are still expected to report to their Integration Officers on a regular basis when off-station. "Hopefully it's just a matter of a forgetful vacation," said Hyax, a thrice-decorated veteran of both the Reaper Wars and the Taetrus conflict, "with any luck he'll see this notice and we'll have a good laugh over it. 'Manhunt' is much too dramatic a term to apply here." Citadel residents are reminded that there are other yahg present on-station, and to please attempt confirmation prior to reporting any sightings. Nrr'lthughlu is not considered a danger to himself or others at this time, though any approach to a yagh should be made with caution. August 14 - Week Three 08/11/14 - POLITICS Hierarchy sells planet of Derova to krogan via Paradig.m DEROVA Idyllic and vibrant, the garden world of Derova has often been described as “a little slice of heaven in the middle of hell”. Caught in the midst of an uncomfortable no-mans-land between the Nemean Abyss and the greater Terminus Systems, the greenhouse pastures and, more importantly, levo-amino-based flora of the planet of Derova went owned, though never developed by turian colonial interests, and the troubled geography would serve to scare off most willing buyers. All of this was explained today, when Hierarchy officials congratulated the clearly unintimidated krogan for the recent purchase of Derova, where both parties publicly agreed over the benefits of the sale. Kaldus Rane said: “Tuchanka hasn’t been left wanting for space, but arable land is obviously a big concern, especially considering all the new mouths to feed." Hierarchy official Nivus Aran added. "And so we put Derova on the table. It was the cleanest negotiation that I’ve ever seen, and it was with a pack of krogans.” Corel Heavy Industries, the recently established krogan megacorporation, has declared its’ intentions on developing the region. 08/15/14 - OMEGA Blood Pack Massacred on Omega previously posted on Gihyna Bulletin OMEGA - In an outbreak of horrific violence that has started to become less common on Omega, a group of Blood Pack mercenaries was found massacred in a burnt-out warehouse yesterday. At least four krogan, two batarians, and an indeterminate number of vorcha are among the dead, most of which appear to have been brutally murdered before the fire began, and the manner of death is allegedly grisly even by Blood Pack standards. While the local Blood Pack has taken complete charge of the investigation and has not returned press inquiries, rumors persist about the events that lead to the massacre. Several sources have conflicting accounts that the dead consist almost entirely of commanders and their senior staff from several different Pack detachments, and that the units commanded by the victims have since vanished from the station. Independent sources claim that many of the victims were recent arrivals on-station, but further information is not available at this time and, given the Blood Pack's insular nature, may never become so. 08/15/14 - RANNOCH New Migrants accused of piracy by Fleet Authority via Rannoch Herald RIM Rannoch Fleet Authority officials made a heated accusation to the ‘New Migrant Fleet’ earlier today, implicating them in not only the last pirate attack, but organizing a campaign of piracy on the Far Rim-Pylos Nebula connection lane. A splinter quarian faction, the ‘new Migrants’ are a point of contention among quarian domestic politics, departing from Rannoch in a heated schism over the geth question. They now allegedly roam the Far Rim, though the details regarding their quality of life, or indeed, real political agenda have always been nebulous. The RFA has accused these new Migrants for orchestrating no less than eleven raids, or attempted raids, on quarian shipment vessels over the past two years, demanding the new Migrants hold their criminal element accountable, or risk collectively being deemed a hostile pirate force. “The last attack is the straw that broke the camel’s back, as the humans put it. This is something that we’ve been sitting on for months. We have plenty of witnesses implicating ships of quarian make that only the Migrants would have, flight recorder data that tells us they hailed using Flotilla frequencies,” explained Bien’Tal vas Rannoch, a representative for the Rannoch Fleet Authority. “Not to mention, food has consistently been the priority target. The perpetrators take whatever else they can get, but the food is always cleaned out. Given what we understand about their food situation, we’re confident of their culpability.” It’s a charge that the new Migrants have flatly denied, disavowing any knowledge or responsibility over the attacks. “This is nothing but self-righteous slander. We had nothing to do with these attacks, and the need to smear these crimes on us reeks of spite. Even if we were risking a campaign of piracy, as they put it, why target quarian vessels?” August 2014 - Week Four 08/21/14 - ABYSS Va’liat Prince Begins Galaxy-Spanning Goodwill Tour via Presidium Daily In a press-release submitted by the Church of the Divine Flame and Holy Void earlier today, the Nemean-based Theocracy has announced that a delegation consisting of multiple representatives of the Church and its leadership will be conducting a goodwill journey across both Terminus and Citadel space over the next few months, citing the desire to promote friendly relations between the Church and the ancestral homes of its citizens. This statement has been made in the wake of numerous anti-Va’liat movements across both the Terminus and C-space, as well as multiple accounts of Va’liavas communities outside of the soveriegn borders of the Church being treated with suspicion and hostility from their already-established neighbours. “Regardless of how our ancestors found themselves belonging to the Church, we must continue to demonstrate our amity and well-wishes for our precursory homelands.” A Kirsjval diplomat spoke on the matter. “The correct response to this manner of animosity is to repay their behavior with compassion. Hate must give way to the immutable good nature of all sapients in the face of virtue.” Sessair Semikamir, the youngest son of the current Head of State, has been appointed the chief delegate of the venture by the consensus of the Twenty Second, the executive cabinet of the Va’liat administration, in addition to the blessings of the Divine Mother herself. Listed among the details of the report published by the Church, the Va’liat delegation’s vessel of choice for their journey will be the Tsalh, a Diadem class luxury starship designed and manufactured by Stymphalian Aerospace, a subsidiary of Titan Corporation and a recently adopted defense contractor for the Va’liat. In addition, the ship will be stocked with numerous symbols of cultural importance for the Theocracy, such as an imperial copy of the Tenants of the Busjand, originally owned by Emperor Bal’Hok the First of the Imperial Dominion of Al'Hanon. Displays of technological and military authority will also be housed on the Tsalh, including production models of the Apostle combat exo-skeleton jointly-designed by the Va’liat and Titan Corporation, as well as a 1:2 scale model of the current Lord Knight’s personalized Crusader-class Clibanarius. Semikamir has also announced in a separate interview that the first destination of the Tsalh will be the Imperial Arkia, where the young Emir and his retinue will remain as honored guests of Emperor Eld Ysr for several days. August 2014 - Week Five 08/27/14 - BREAKING Justicar Matriarch killed, Council investigating via Lunaseletta News THESSIA Panic and unrest have been all too common states for Thessia in the years since the Reaper War. Its once-quiet streets became a battleground again today as, for the first time in history, the Justicar Order and the Spectres came face-to-face in the public eye. Considered proto-Spectres by some and historical relics by others, the Justicar Order have always had friction with the Council’s elite unit. Spectres are widely regarded as the best of the best, answerable only to the Council themselves. The Order, by contrast, are widely considered to be nothing more than a paper tiger in these modern times; answerable to all 5000 of their sutras and three Oaths of Subsumation. Even prior to the Reaper War they were a rarity, and their already dwindling numbers were further decimated as almost all those who returned to Thessia to aid in its defence were killed in action. Ever since, the utter dissolution of the order has become less of a threat and more of a certainty with each passing day. Some believe that anger at this state of affairs is what drove Matriarch Navarra to instigate the incident. Only minutes past two in the morning, gunshots were overheard in a disused warehouse on the outskirts of the Lapis district of the Monarra Republic. Eyewitnesses include a Maiden employee who arrived late at night to check the security cameras and an ex-commando who wishes to remain nameless that happened to be jogging past. Diala Reyni, age 90, watched from the security centre while the ex-commando alerted the authorities and entered the premises to see if there were wounded that needed help. According to their testimony, Matriarch Navarra and the as-yet unidentified asari Spectre were facing each other on the warehouse floor, firearms drawn. Three known members of an organized crime syndicate, recently executed by the Justicar, lay against the wall. The Spectre gave a verbal warning before the shooting began. The Justicar opened fire first. The fight that ensued destroyed most of the stock and caused hundreds of thousands of credits more in damage to the structure itself. According to the ex-commando, the encounter could have gone in either’s favour before the Spectre set off a flash grenade. She believes that, by the way the Justicar’s biotics seemed to fail, it must have been laced with polonium. A serious accusation, but one unlikely to be proven. Weaponized polonium is illegal in Council space, but Spectres are well known to employ banned or restricted munitions in their operations as long as they are necessary for the defence of C-space. Matriarch Navarra’s body was recovered with the others after the arrival of police on the scene. The Spectre involved was unreachable for comment, but a Council spokesperson assured the public that the matter would be dealt with internally and with all due process. The Justicar Order is outraged by the handling of the investigation, accusing Thessian police and other Council authorities of destroying or falsifying evidence to protect the Spectre. Matriarch Valira called it “an absolute travesty… a miscarriage of justice is all I can say”. Lunaseletta News attempted to secure an interview with a number of Order Priestesses but were rebuffed on all accounts. The High Temple has closed its doors to the public, and the Order has begun fiercely campaigning for Matriarch Navarra’s body to be released so that the proper last rites can be performed. Officials have denied the request, citing the ongoing nature of the investigation. Sampling of public opinion at the time of press indicates a noted lack of support for the Justicar position with many lauding the Council's restraint and consideration in the matter. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles